


Friend Zone

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Stiles is More Gay Than Bisexual, friend zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tries to get Lydia to go out on a date with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend Zone

"C'mon, Lydia. Just one date?"

Stiles was desperate to have just one date with her, even though it was growing apparent to him that it was never going to happen in a million years. 

"I told you no, Stiles. If either one of them found out, they'd probably kill both of us," Lydia answered before sighing, knowing that he wouldn't let up about it. "Okay, fine. We can have one date, but as friends."

"But–"

"Stiles, we both know you're more gay than bisexual, especially since you're with Derek. Trust me, if it wasn't for Peter biting me the night of the winter formal, you would've had your chance."


End file.
